The Roundabout
by CougarGirl
Summary: SUPERCORP: Lena is crushing hard on Kara, but has no idea if Kara may return the feelings. Too shy to ask her straight out, Lena decides to take a different route: The Roundabout one. She talks to Kara's friends to find out her chances. Misunderstandings and realizations abound in this fluff piece. Mon El appears, but only to further the plot and make Lena jealous.
1. Chapter 1

Set before the musical episode, when Kara has broken up with Mon El. Mon El makes an appearance, but only to further the plot and make Lena jealous. Trust me...you'll like jealous Lena.

Chapter 1

Kara felt deflated. She had had so much hope for her and Mon El, despite his childishness. Sure, he was pretty much an immature, selfish jerk most of the time, but she had hoped he had started to change. In light of this newest development, she knew now that change for someone like him was unlikely. It had been nearly a week since she called it off, and his badgering convinced her to at least try and be friends. Although reluctant, she tried to put their attempt at a relationship in the past and move on as friends. He wasn't making it easy, though.

As she stepped out of the elevator, she forced a smile on her face as she headed to her office. She placed her bag down and her buzzing phone drew her attention. She smiled without even trying as "Lena Luthor" flashed across her screen.

"Hi Lena, what's up?"

On the other end, Lena fiddled furiously with her pen as her breath caught at the sound of Kara's voice. Lena was usually as confident and put together as any CEO of a multi-billion dollar corporation should be. But something about Kara Danvers made her feel like a blundering fool. "Good morning, Kara. How-how are you today?"

"So far so good, although my morning is just getting started. What can I do for you?"

Lena swallowed, her throat dry with nerves. "I-well, I'm going to be on your side of town this morning for business. I thought-maybe you'd like to meet for lunch?"

Kara's feigned good mood suddenly wasn't feigned any more. A large, easy smile ran across her face. "That sounds great!"

Lena smiled and exhaled. "Great! Say one o'clock? How does Mauricio's on Third sound?"

Kara nodded even though Lena couldn't see her. "Sounds great. See you then!" Kara took in a deep breath, smiling to herself as she hung up the call. She sighed out and closed her eyes, picturing her friend's smiling face. Perhaps this was going to be a good day after all.

XXXXX

Kara rushed up to the table where Lena was seated. "I am SO sorry I'm late!"

Lena smiled and stood, putting her phone down on the table. "Hi, it's okay, I haven't been here long myself. I'm glad you could make it!" Lena leaned over and pulled Kara into a quick hug, forcing herself to let go before it could linger on.

Kara returned the hug, and found Lena's perfume wafting into her senses. It was an extremely pleasant smell, and Kara knew Lena had probably paid a pretty penny for whatever designer it came from. As she let go, Kara found the scent doing funny things to the pit of her stomach. When she pulled away, the shining eyes of her friend pierced her own, and she found the feeling in the pit of her stomach remained.

Lena's gaze lingered until finally she pried her eyes away and both sat down. "I hope your morning has gone smoother than my own."

Kara furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh? Bad morning?"

Lena shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "Oh, it never seems to end over there. I'm trying to complete a merger and I made the mistake of letting my senior project manager handle negotiations."

Kara pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows. "Didn't go so well?"

Lena shook her head and chuckled. "To say the least. I have to try and sort this out before what should be a multi-million dollar deal goes down the drain."

Kara sighed out in sympathy. "That sounds...complicated."

Lena smiled at Kara's genuine concern, gaze lingering at those beautiful eyes. "Well, enough about my boring business deal, how about you? How was your morning?"

Kara had no sooner opened her mouth to speak when she felt the waiter walk up to the table. "Kara!"

Kara and Lena both looked up to see none other than Mon El. Lena saw the look on both his and Kara's face and instantly her mood soured. "Mon-MMMike!" Kara glanced to see if Lena has picked up on her near miss before giving Mon El a curious look. "W-what are you doing here?"

Mon El held out his arms, one hand holding a small booklet and pen. He looked down at his attire and shrugged. "I work here now." He smiled sheepishly at her. "I decided I needed to try and get my act together. A job seemed like a good place to start."

Lena gritted her teeth, narrowing her eyes as she looked back and forth between him and Kara. Clearly there was something going on between them and Lena felt jealousy churning in her belly.

Kara put on an awkward smile as she looked from Lena to Mon El, wishing this scene wasn't playing out in front of her billionaire friend. "Well, good for you."

There was a bizarre awkward silence as the three just looked at each other. Lena leaned forward and leaned her elbow on the table, eying Mon El as she slid her forefinger along the side of her face, resting her chin on her hand. She raised an expectant eyebrow, and smiled internally when she saw Mon El squirm in discomfort under her scrutiny.

"Uh, listen this is a bit awkward, so, I'll just have Jim take your table. I want you to enjoy your lunch with your friend here, not be worrying about me."

Lena smiled with her lips closed, pleased at his decision.

Kara noticed the exchange and cringed. "That's okay, Mike, you don't have to-"

"Thank you, Mike, it's much appreciated," Lena interjected, knowing Kara was too sweet to take him up on his offer. She, however, had no problem sending this boy away.

Kara bit her bottom lip in discomfort as Mon El backed away slowly and nodded his head. He looked at Kara one last time and smiled before heading back to the kitchen. Kara looked down at her hands, unable to look Lena in the eye. This woman was so mature and classy, surely she thought this strange exchange was childish.

Lena swallowed down her jealousy, and couldn't help but smirk at how embarrassed Kara was. But that wasn't going to stop Lena from getting she scoop on those two. She had to know. "Well, that went well," she smirked as she brought her water glass to her lips. She winked when Kara finally looked up at her.

Kara laughed her goofy, uncomfortable laugh, adjusting her glasses. "Yeah, um, sorry about that."

"Seems as though things may be...complicated with you two."

Kara shifted in her chair and gritted her teeth. "You could say that. We had a thing. A short thing. I tried to overlook the childishness and the...slight misogyny, but then I found out some secrets he had been keeping from me...and, well, that was the last straw. I broke it off with him, and, well, he's having trouble letting go."

Lena nodded, giving Kara a sympathetic smile. "Well, life is too short to put up with people like that. You especially, deserve way better than that."

Kara felt herself blush, smiling adoringly at her friend across the table. "Thank you, that's sweet."

Now it was Lena's turn to blush. "No, you're the sweet one, Kara, don't ever let anyone treat you badly. You deserve someone who treats you like a queen and appreciates the amazing woman you are."

Kara felt her ears burning as that pit in her stomach got larger. She stifled an embarrassed laugh before taking a sip of her water. Finally she realized she should say something back. "Well, you too, Lena, you're an amazingly powerful, beautiful, smart woman, you deserve to be happy too. So, how about you? Are you seeing anyone?"

Lena took a deep breath and shook her head. "I'm afraid I'm quite single. I don't really have time, anyway, I'd probably be a terrible girlfriend."

Kara shook her head emphatically. "I doubt that very much." When she saw Lena looking at her curiously, Kara fumbled with a clarification. "Well-I just mean, if you find someone that you truly want to be with-I mean, if you really like them there's no doubt you'll make time for them." As Lena smiled and nodded, Kara silently berated herself for her bumbling response.

Lena thought that if she were so lucky to have Kara's affections she would definitely make time for her. "I suppose you're right."

Kara quickly tried to move the attention off herself. "So, how about it, anyone special that you've got your eye on?"

Lena smiled coyly, thinking about exactly how she should respond. "Perhaps," she said smoothly, taking another slow sip of water.

Kara raised her eyebrows and smiled, suddenly uncomfortable with where this conversation had led. Did she want to hear about some rich pretty boy Lena had her eye on? "Oh? Do tell!" It kind of squeaked out of her, like her body tried not to let her ask.

Lena was less than upset when the waiter interrupted before she could respond, and tried to think of a response as he took their lunch orders. She hoped that she could change the subject and help Kara forget what they were talking about. Kara however, beat her to it. Before Lena could speak, Kara spoke just as the waiter left. "So? Tell me. Who is he?"

Kara mused the whole time the waiter was there about Lena's love interest. What kind of man would it take to interest someone as amazing as Lena? Even though for some reason her stomach was wreaking havoc on her senses, Kara found she wanted...no...needed to know.

Lena opened her mouth, and after a few seconds still no sound came out. She actually considered, just for a moment, about telling Kara the truth. But when the sound of the kitchen door slamming closed drew Kara's gaze to an emerging Mike, she quickly reconsidered. Lena leaned back and closed her mouth.

Kara was distracted when she felt Mon El emerge from the kitchen, and glanced over to ensure he wasn't eavesdropping on their conversation. Lena didn't know he had super hearing, and Kara was damned if she was going to let him invade her friend's privacy. It was only a few moments, but when she looked back at Lena, she saw her mood had changed.

Lena sighed and took a sip of water. "Well," she said as she force a smile. "It doesn't really matter, they don't know of my affections, nor do they return them." She held Kara's gaze, trying not to look sad. "And I don't see that changing anytime soon."

Kara looked at Lena hopefully. "Are you sure? I mean, you never know until you ask, right?"

Lena chuckled, deciding she had enough of this conversation. "I'm quite certain. But...it's the life I've chosen to lead, so...business it is!"

Kara allowed Lena to change the subject, but could still sense the general sadness that emanated from her friend's aura. It didn't take X-Ray vision to see that Lena was hurting more than she was letting on.

By the end of lunch, Lena had come to a conclusion. She may have no chance of having a romantic relationship with Kara, but she knew she needed this woman in her life. Her sense of positivity, her strong mind and general bubbliness was something that had been lacking in Lena's life, and she found it infectious. Even if they were only friends, Lena decided she needed more of Kara Danvers in her life.

XXXXXX

Kara's eyebrows were furrowed, intently focused on her computer scene. She had mentally blocked her super senses, trying to finish this dang article. She blocked out most everything, but a familiar scent of perfume and click of heels found it's way past her defenses, and she was instantly distracted. As if on cue, enter one Lena Luther into her office. The smile was instant, and Kara swallowed hard, the woman looking as beautiful as ever. "Lena! Hi! I wasn't expecting you today."

Lena smiled and raised an eyebrow, Kara's presence instantly lightening her mood. "No, I suppose not. I had a request and I thought I would make it in person." Lena winked and tweaked her eyebrows. "Thought it might increase my chances of you saying yes."

As Kara's brain short circuited for a moment, she giggled and snorted and adjusted her glasses like only Kara can. She was relieved that Lena ignored her red cheeks and continued.

"Remember that merger I was talking about? It's a deal that could have the potential to create technology that would make clean energy a reality, one that would lead to almost no cost to consumers."

Kara purse her lips, always impressed at this stunning woman. "Wow, okay. This is the deal that your project manager is about to blow?"

"Exactly. Well, I'm headed over to meet with the CEO myself tomorrow to try and seal the deal. I thought-if I succeed, could make for a good story." Lena smiled enticingly. "So, how about it? Giving you the scoop, if you want it!"

Kara brightened, excited at the offer of a headline. "Do I, of course! This is amazing, Lena! Thank you!"

Lena was more than pleased at the prospect of spending the day with Kara, not to mention having the blonde see her in action. "I hoped you might say that. Alright then, meet me at L-Corp tomorrow morning and we'll head over together. Sound good?"

Kara nodded emphatically. "Yes! Yes, sounds good. Thank you so much, Lena!"

Without a word, Lena just nodded and turned, turning more than a few heads on her stoic walk out of CatCo.

XXXXXX

Kara was led to what turned out to be the rooftop of L-Corp, where she found a helicopter being readied for take off. "Um, what's going on? Where is Ms. Luthor?" Kara asked her escort.

"I'm here," Lena called as she approached Kara from behind. She noticed Kara look her up and down, the reaction she had hoped for when she donned her long designer trench coat and oversized sunglasses. She smirked in satisfaction. "Are you ready?"

Kara forced her jaw closed and motioned back toward the chopper. "We're taking that? Where is this company exactly?"

"Metropolis." Lena responded expressionless. She had purposefully left that part out during her invitation, and was hoping the shock would also impress Kara. "Is there a problem?"

Kara stuttered. "Uh-no it's just-I um...never ridden in a helicopter before." She followed after Lena who had headed towards the chopper.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of flying?"

Kara laughed to herself as she climbed into the luxury helicopter and sat opposite Lena. She just smiled, clasping her messenger bag in her lap. "I just...don't fly much."

Lena watched Kara through takeoff, and it wasn't until they were high over the city that Lena finally saw Kara relax and smile, gazing out the window. "It's beautiful from up here, isn't it?"

Kara nodded dreamily, not looking away from the skyline. "I'll never get tired of this view."

Lena furrowed her eyebrows and jerked her head back a bit. "But I thought...you said you didn't fly much."

Kara's stomach dropped, realizing her gaff. She looked at Lena in a panic. "Well-I just mean...w-well I-" Kara stopped when she saw Lena come to some understanding and nodded her head.

Lena's stomach dropped. "I see. I'm sure you've flown up here with Supergirl plenty of times." Kara's eyes were wide, and she just smiled and nodded in agreement. Lena swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. "I bet it's very romantic...flying with her over the city at night."

Kara's eyes snapped to Lena's face, who was conveniently looking out the window. Her mouth dropped open. Did Lena think at she and Supergirl were- a thing? She started shaking her head. "Oh, well no, I mean, it's not like that-" Lena finally looked at her, listening intently. "No, we're just friends-Supergirl and I are not-were not-nor have we ever-been a thing. Just friends, nothing more."

Lena nodded. Though happy to hear it, Lena thought the response was her signal that Kara had no inclination towards women. "I didn't mean to offend you." She held Kara's gaze, patiently waiting for her response.

Kara shrugged her shoulders, feeling there was more to Lena's questioning than meets the eye. "It didn't offend me. I mean, Alex is gay, so, it's not like its a foreign concept. Not like it's a big deal or anything."

Lena silently let out the breath she had been holding. "Alex?"

Kara nodded, sure that Alex wouldn't mind her talking to Lena about it. "Yeah, my sister. I certainly don't love her any less for it, and Maggie is really good for her. I've honestly never seen her so happy."

Suddenly Lena had hope. Clearly Kara was open to it...maybe all she needed was a little push...or tug in the right direction. Lena smiled and nodded, her heart suddenly rejuvenated. All she had to do was get another prospective on her chances with the object of her affection. Perhaps it was time to befriend Alex Danvers.

****chapter 2 to come...or the one where Maggie thinks Lena is hitting on Alex. Please let me know what you think!****


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day in Metropolis was hectic to say the least. Lena arranged to have Kara sit in on the negotiations, upping the pressure on her. But this was Lena's specialty. She smooth talked her way around all the pitfalls left by her employee's failed negotiations like a pro. Her charm oozed and business prowess shined, leaving Kara altogether awe struck. Of course Lena sealed the deal, and Kara was typing furiously on her iPad on the chopper headed back to National City. Lena twirled her glass of congratulatory champagne as she watched with a pleased grin. Lena swallowed down another sip before leaning forward. "You're supposed to be helping me celebrate my successful negotiation, not buried into that thing."

Kara looked up and frowned. "I'm sorry! I just-wanted to get this down while it was fresh in my mind." Truthfully she would have been done by now if she could have used her super speed. She reluctantly obliged and closed down the window, placing the iPad back into her bag. She picked up her champagne glass and smiled a Lena, offering to toast. "To Lena Luthor," she bit her lip as Lena leaned in to clink glasses, offering a generous view down her otherwise modest cleavage. Kara blushed and retained eye contact. "The most amazing, savvy, smart, convincing business woman...or man...I have ever had the privilege of knowing! Congratulations on your merger!"

Lena bowed her head graciously as they both giggled and took a sip. Once again their eyes found each other and locked. That was becoming way too common and way too easy. Lena cleared her throat and got serious. "You know, I've been thinking. With this new tech company joining, we are going to revolutionize the energy industry. That may not sit too well with our competitors."

Kara furrowed her eyebrows. She hadn't thought about that. No doubt there was no telling what others would be capable of to sabotage or steal L-Corp's success. Lena might be in danger.

"I think we may need to revamp our security systems throughout our enterprise. We are good at tech, but security strategy isn't L-Corp's strong suit. I'd like to bring in an outside perspective, help us identify and plug any holes in security." she paused and noticed Kara nod in understanding. "Your sister, Alex, she's in the FBI, right?"

Kara was startled at the mention of Alex's name, but quickly shook her head. "UH, yes. Alex. FBI. Why?"

Lena half smiled. This had to be convincing. She needed a cover for the real reason she sought an audience with Kara's sister. "Well, I thought if you asked...perhaps she could come for an inspection, give me a little insight and advice."

Kara was confused. "But...Alex is FBI, not security. Surely you could hire someone with an expertise in that sort of thing."

Lena nodded. "True. But...to be honest, when it comes to the intricacies of L-Corp's security, especially the weak points...there's not a lot of people I trust. I have thousands of lives I'm responsible for keeping safe in my buildings. And your sister...well...there's no one I'd trust more than a Danvers."

Kara thought for a moment. Made sense, she guessed. "Well, alright. I'll send you her number."

Lena smiled and leaned back into her seat. "Thank you, Kara."

Kara felt her body warm at the smile and always felt good when she could give Lena what she asked for. She liked doing things for her friend. She smiled back until she felt her face redden, tilting her head to look out the window, tearing her gaze from her friend's radiant smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex was enthralled in whatever cheesy scifi movie she was watching, while Maggie perused her phone, head in Alex's lap. It was nearly 8 pm on a Friday, and the two had foregone a night on the town for some downtime at Alex's apartment. Alex reached over and picked up her beer, downing a swig as her wide eyes never left the screen.

Maggie was distracted from her facebooking by the extremely cheesy sound effects coming from the TV speakers. She gently shook her head and smiled, rolling her eyes. Sitting up, she looked at the TV, and smiled bigger at the very fake giant robot smashing through a cardboard city. "I can't believe you actually like this crap." She teased, but secretly she found it adorable.

Alex looked over, totally offended, before being drawn back to the sound of laser beams. "Hey! This is art! Primeval...cheesy...terrible...but art none the less."

Maggie chuckled and shook her head, grabbing her own beer. The sound of Alex's text tone buzzing (not surprisingly the sound of R2D2's beeping), drew her gaze to her girlfriend. Maggie was anything but jealous or overbearing, but she wondered if a text this late meant trouble at the DEO. When she saw Alex crinkle her forehead and draw her head back in confusion, she became curious. "What's wrong? Work?"

Alex shook her head. "No. It's Lena Luthor."

Now Maggie furrowed her eyebrows. "What does SHE want?"

Alex paused, as if contemplating that very thing herself. "She...she wants me to come to L-Corp for lunch tomorrow." She looked over at Maggie who raised her eyebrows. "She says she has something she'd like to discuss with me."

Now, Maggie trusted Alex implicitly. But there's just something in human nature that makes even the most confident person feel a bit of jealousy. Maggie was mature enough not to fly off the handle, when most likely it was something work related, not personal. However, it wasn't lost on Maggie how sexy Lena was, and the thought of her hot, billionaire self alone with Alex for lunch didn't sit well with her. She took a breath before speaking. "What do you think that's about? And how did she get your number? Kara?"

Alex shrugged. "I have no idea. Kara would have asked me first before giving her my cell number. Must have something to do with work. I don't have a clue.

Maggie shifted and smirked uncomfortably. "Does she know we're together?"

Alex felt herself blush, because she knew exactly what Maggie was thinking. In fact, the thought that perhaps Lena was asking her out on a personal level had crossed her mind too. Of course she wasn't even remotely interested in Lena, however the thought that another beautiful woman might be showing some attraction did make Alex feel good. But Alex would never do anything to jeopardize her relationship with Maggie. "I don't...I don't think so, but come on, you don't think she's asking me on a date, do you? We've barely spoken."

Maggie playfully punched Alex in the shoulder. "Come on, Danvers, you're gonna pretend you haven't noticed how drop dead gorgeous she is?"

Alex opened her mouth in shock. "Well, clearly YOU have! The only thing I've noticed is her last name and her uncanny nearness to criminal activity."

"You know very well she was cleared of any wrongdoing."

Alex started at her phone in thought. "Still...she's a Luthor. I don't like Kara being friends with her either. I wonder what she wants?"

"Ask her," Maggie said bluntly, popping a small handful of popcorn in her mouth.

Alex scoffed. "I can't just ask her over text, that's rude. Obviously whatever it is, she wants to talk in person."

Maggie smirked, fully taking this opportunity to tease her girlfriend. "Uh huh..." she smiled, seeing how uncomfortable Alex was with this. "Well, meet her then. You'll never know until you go find out."

Alex turned to face Maggie, sincere concern written on her face. "Are you sure you're okay with this? Cuz even if she is...even if she wants...I'm not...I would never-"

Maggie silenced Alex with a tender touch to her cheek. She smiled deeply, both hearts warming. "It's okay, Danvers. I trust you." She saw Alex smile and pulled her into a tight hug. She stared over Alex's shoulder, the heat of jealousy burning in her throat. 'It's HER I don't trust.' She kept that thought to herself.

XXXXXXXX

Alex fidgeted as she stood in front of Lena's secretary, waiting for permission for her entry into Lena's office. The door opened and a very poised, very good looking Lena Luthor appeared, large smile on her face. Alex smiled, trying her best to be polite. If the first female heart she had to break was Lena Luthor's, she at least wanted to let her down easy. Perhaps if Alex acted cold, Lena wouldn't hit on her to begin with...So which was it? Be polite or be a bitch?

"Agent Danvers, thank you so much for coming. Please, come in," Lena offered as she shook Alex's hand and led her into her plush office. She directed Alex to the table where she had a light lunch set up for them. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous. She was, after all, trying to make a good impression on her crush's sister. "Have a seat. I hope you like chicken salad."

Alex smiled a short smile and sat down. "Yeah, thanks." Apparently she was using the polite tactic. However, if Lena was in fact trying to seduce her, she was ready to quickly squash that notion.

Lena sat down opposite Alex and placed a napkin in her lap. She smiled over as Alex awkwardly picked up her utensils. "So, how are you getting along in National City? Must be a big change from the rural town you grew up in."

If this was Lena's idea of small talk, Alex wasn't interested. "I've been in National City for years. It's just Kara that's relatively new here." Bitchy AND polite now. Okay. Lena paused a moment making Alex felt bad, and the politeness took back over. "I love the city. It's a fast pace of life and I enjoy that."

Lena smiled. "I know what you mean. If I even take a few days off I find myself itching to get back to business. I guess it's in my blood."

Alex had the fork in her hand but was yet to dig in. This back and forth was getting her nowhere, so she decided to just cut to the chase. "Miss Luthor, not to be rude, but why exactly did you ask me here?"

Lena froze, realizing Alex had no idea what this was about. "Kara didn't tell you?"

Alex pursed her lips. Aha. So it WAS Kara. "Tell me what?"

Lena nodded in understanding. Apparently Kara had forgotten to let Alex know she had given Lena her number. "I had asked Kara for your number to ask you for your help with something."

Alex shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, well, I'm here. What do you need my help with?"

Lena could tell that Alex was less than pleased to have a mysterious meeting thrust upon her, so got right to it. "I recently made a business deal that will no doubt put my competitors at a disadvantage. I want to make sure my assets as well as my employees are kept safe from theft or sabotage. We have all our online technology secured. I hoped you could help me with the physical side of security. Pinpoint weaknesses in our system and suggest ways to improve them."

Alex was still confused. "But I'm not in the security business. Why me?"

Lena smiled. "As I told Kara, I'm afraid to expose any weaknesses to some overt company I don't trust. They could easily be bought. I trust Kara and also her judgement. By proxy, I trust you."

Alex shook her head and looked down at the extravagant lunch laid out. "Even so, you could have easily asked me this over the phone. Why go to so much trouble?"

Lena breathed in and paused. "It's no trouble. Business is in my blood. I have found that when making proposals and deals, it's much more difficult for someone to say no when face to face rather than on the phone." Alex just looked at her. "I would truly appreciate it. Please? I'll pay you, of course."

Alex scoffed. "I won't take your money."

"Who said anything about money?"

Alex felt her face go white. Well, there it was. Time to lay it down for Lena. "I'm off on weekends, but I'm afraid Saturday I have plans. With my girlfriend. Maggie."

Lena didn't even skip a beat. "How about Sunday then? I don't mind coming in on the weekend."

Alex was speechless. She couldn't believe how blunt this woman was. She was so flustered she couldn't even come up with a good excuse. "Uh, uh huh...yeah sure, why not."

Lena smiled triumphantly. "Excellent, thank you so much. Now. Now that business is complete, how about we enjoy our lunch?"

Alex had never been happier to hear her phone ring. She cut short the sound of the Imperial Death March and clicked on the call. "Danvers." She didn't even listen to what Jonn had to say on the other end. "Yeah, no problem, I'll be right there." She shoved the phone in her pocket and stood up. "I'm sorry, I can't stay. Duty calls."

Lena stood up, showing the disappointment on her face. "Oh, well. That's too bad. Another time I guess. Thank you, again Agent Danvers. I look forward to seeing you again on Sunday." She stuck out her hand and smiled.

Alex looked at the hand and up to Lena's bright red lipstick. She flicked a smile and shook the hand, barely making eye contact as she bolted out the door.

XXXXXXX

Kara had barely gotten her door unlocked before Alex came bursting through into her apartment. "Woah, killer, where's the fire?"

Alex sighed and turned to face her, arms straight at her sides. It didn't take super vision to see she was clearly pissed. "Did you have something you were supposed to tell me?"

Having just put a potato chip in her mouth, Kara froze, eyes wide. Her eyes searched the room as if it held the answer, her jaw pressure slowly crushing the chip in a noisy chorus of crunching. "Um...maybe?" she garbled.

Alex crossed her arms in a huff. "Did you give Lena Luthor my number?!"

Suddenly Kara gasped. She had totally forgotten. "OOOOHHHHHH my God, Alex, I am so sorry! I was going to mention it but Lena and I-and it just totally slipped my mind. I'm so sorry!"

Alex dropped her arms and walked over to lean on the bar. "Yeah, I would have appreciated a heads up."

"Well, I take it she called you."

Alex reached into the bowl of chips Kara was carrying and took a handful. "Ya, asked me to a creepy little lunch in her office to try and buy my services." She crunched into a chip of her own.

Kara shook her head, half laughing. "She's not creepy. She's nice. So did you agree?"

"Ya, but I'm not gonna go."

Kara gaped at her. "What? Why not? You can't just not show up!"

Alex shrugged. "Sure I can."

Kara did not like the idea of Lena being stood up, especially when she had asked Kara for this favor. "Alex, come on, no, she's my friend! And she needs your help."

Alex scoffed. "She is a billionaire, she has a whole world of people she can ask."

"But she asked you. No, she asked ME. Please, Alex, do this? If not for her then do it for me. Please?"

Alex looked at Kara in confusion. "What's the deal Kara? This is a Luthor we're talking about. I know you think you're friends, but this is kind of a big favor, you know. The whole thing is just...awkward. Did you wonder why it was me specifically that she wants help from?"

Kara nodded confidently. "Ya, because she trusts you. There's a lot of dangerous people that could profit from a break-in there, and she knows you wouldn't let that happen."

"She doesn't even know me!"

"But she knows me. She's my friend, and you're my sister. What's the big deal, anyway, Alex, I'm sure she'll compensate you."

Alex laughed with her tongue in her cheek. "Yeah...I don't know about that. I don't think this is a good idea, Kara."

Kara put the bowl down and gave her best puppy dog eyes, grabbing Alex by the arm. "Aaaalllleeeeeex! Please! Pleas, please, please! Just do me this one favor, pleeease?"

Alex looked hard at Kara and couldn't help but chuckle. She never could say no to that face. Relenting, she sighed. "Fine. But you owe me BIG time!"

Kara squealed and squeezed Alex tight; a little too tight judging by Alex's grunt. She let go and smiled on, knowing she had just done something that would make her friend Lena happy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Maggie had been wrapped up in a case all day, and had barely had time to text Alex. Though she didn't want her girlfriend to know, Maggie had been wondering all day about Alex and Lena's lunch. She knew Alex would never bite, but she still imagined all sorts of ways the Luthor woman could possibly be tempting Alex. It hadn't left Maggie's mind, and by the time Alex finally walked into the bar and sat down, she was about to jump out of her skin.

Alex kissed Maggie fully and smiled before dropping heavily into her seat, exhausted from her long day. One look at Maggie and she could tell the woman was dying to know. Alex didn't mind making her sweat a bit. Just for fun, of course. "Hey babe. How was your day? As crazy as mine?"

Maggie played along. She slid her forearms along the table towards Alex, slumping slightly into the table. "Most definitely. Chasing bad guys and taking names. You, however, had a much more attractive lunch date than I did. Jones is a good partner, but not much to look at." They just grinned at each other. This was fun. They trusted each other but still had that hot passion of jealousy to keep things spicy. "So, Danvers. How did it go with Long Legs Luthor?"

Alex shook her head and laughed. "It didn't. Well, lunch didn't. Saved by the bell on that one. But we had time enough to talk. She wants me to help her beef up security at L-Corp. Says she just made some business deal that might piss some people off."

Maggie tweaked her lips. "What does that have to do with you?"

Alex shrugged and took a swig of Maggie's beer. "She says she doesn't trust any of those security companies, thinks they might give away the place's weak points for money. Says she trusts me because I'm a Danvers." She said her last name sarcastically and laughed along with Maggie.

"So...she ISN'T trying to seduce you?"

Alex hesitated. "Honestly? I don't know. The whole thing was a little weird. I mean...she was being nice. Too nice. She definitely wants something from me, I'm just not sure what it is. I mean, I guess I just don't know how to read women yet."

Maggie waggled her head in teasing. "I think you're doing just fine, babe!" They both chuckled at how corny that sounded. "I dunno, Danvers, you ARE quite the catch, even for a billionaire business woman." Alex smiled and kissed Maggie on the knuckles. They looked lovingly at each other before Maggie added. "But if she lays a finger on you, her rich little body will never be found."

The laughed heartily and kissed, both knowing she was totally serious.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lena walked Alex around L-Corp most of the morning, and the remainder of the time was spent with Alex sitting with Lena and her security team. She pointed out flaws and shortcomings, and overall was much more help than Lena had expected. This may have been a ruse, but it had turned out to be quite helpful. After the security team had left, Alex sat with Lena talking about a few more details. As the conversation started nearing a natural conclusion, Lena knew she had to work up the nerve to talk to Alex about Kara. Once there was a lag in the conversation, she finally spoke up.

"Listen, Agent Danvers-" when Alex looked up at her, Lena got really nervous. "I'm afraid-this has been great, and you have been an enormous help, more so than I expected." The insulted look on Alex's face only flustered her more."What I mean is, thank you very much, and there is one more thing I might appreciate your insight into." Alex raised her eyebrows in interest. "You see, I-well, I'm not really sure how to go about asking this."

Suddenly Alex panicked. Oh god, here it came.

"You see, someone like me, I'm used to professionals and business and deals, and in my line of work you say what you mean and mean what you say." She saw Alex shrinking in her chair. "But, it's not always that simply in my personal life, and I've found that sometimes I read people wrong and do something stupid. I don't want to do that with this."

Alex bit her bottom lip. She was going to have to stop her before this got really embarrassing. But Lena kept talking.

"And-see-I'm at the point where I don't want opportunities to pass me by simply because I'm terrible at reading people. But this-I REALLY don't want to mess this up because, well, I already don't date much as it is, and what if I've read this all wrong? That's why I asked you to lunch and asked you here, to ask you if-"

Alex jumped up out of her seat and waved her palms at Lena. "Woah, woah, woah, stop right there." Alex couldn't let her do it. Man, this woman was ballsy, she had to give her that. Now Lena just looked simply beaten down, but Alex continued. "Look, I'm flattered, Miss Luthor, but you KNOW I'm with Maggie, and if you think I'm going to break up with her or cheat on her just because you-" Alex paused.

Lena realized what was going on here. She smothered a smile as Alex berated her about having a girlfriend. Finally when Alex noticed her smile, the woman stopped and looked curiously at Lena. "You think I'm hitting on you."

Alex was already breathing heavy from the tongue lashing she was giving. Now her eyes dilated even further. "Aren't you?"

Lena giggled. "No! God, see, I AM bad at this!"

"Are you sure? Cuuuuz...it sure seemed like it. With the lunch date, and the whole 'who said anything about money?' comment?"

Lena scoffed. "I meant I'd lend you my limo, or my boat, or give you a weekend at my townhouse in Paris WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND, NOT sexual favors! God, what kind of a woman do you think I am?!"

Alex gritted her teeth in embarrassment. She just looked at Lena while picking at her fingernails.

Lena pinched her forehead in frustration. This REALLY didn't go as she had planned. "God, I'm sorry for the confusion. It's not YOU that I'm interested in."

Alex snapped to attention at this. "Wait, it's not me...that you're-well then who-" Alex's eyes became as wide as saucers. Holy shit! "Wait, KARA? YOU are interested in KARA?!" Alex gasped at the sudden understanding, shock, and clarity all at once. She looked over to see poor Lena red as a tomato, ashamed and embarrassed. Alex wanted to cut her some slack, but she was in utter shock. "YOU, Lena freaking Luthor, heiress to a billion dollar corporation, have the hots for my kid sister, beat reporter, Kara Danvers?"

Lena quickly snapped to Kara's defense and scoffed. "What, it's more probable that I'm trying to seduce YOU? Six foot tomboy with a gun fetish? Kara may be 'just' a reporter, but she's a damned good one. And she's doing what she loves with integrity. That's more than I can say for most people in this town," Lena spat angrily. When she saw Alex's features soften she did the same. She let out a sigh and with it her walls came down slightly. She had Alex's full attention now. "She's the most genuine person I've ever met. For a Luthor...that's a hard thing to come by. She just...lights up any room she walks into...whereas I just seem to darken it." She forced that tear to steady and not escape. "I know I may not be her...type."

Alex nodded, but now had empathy for Lena. After her first experience with Maggie, she knew all too well how terrible rejection felt. "I mean...James, and Mo-Mike...she seems to like the manly type."

Lena nodded as that traitorous tear fell down her cheek. "I know," she said weakly, clearing the sadness out of her throat. "I just-thought that-Kara was the type of person...if she felt a connection...the way I do...that maybe-she could look beyond that and...I don't know, give it a chance. If she felt the way I do, I mean."

This made Alex think. She hadn't figured things out herself until just recently. She had known something was off, but had no idea what it was until...Maggie. It wasn't until she met the right person that she finally let herself come to certain realizations. Who was she to say that it wasn't the same case for Kara? Kara certainly had never shown interest in girls before, but it did seem like she had taken a special liking to Lena. She had begged Alex to come here to help Lena. And she fought fiercely to save Lena as Supergirl not too long ago. She had risked her life for her. Alex had figured it was the rich, jet-setting, celebrity that drew her sister to the Luthor. Who was Alex to say it wasn't something more? Looking now at Lena and her clear agony at being in limbo, Alex couldn't bring herself to tell Lena that Kara for sure wouldn't give her a chance. Because Kara was EXACTLY the kind of person that saw through to a person's heart. Alex didn't have it in her to take away a chance for Kara to find her own way just the way Alex had. But she didn't want to give Lena false hope, either. "Look, Kara is exactly as open and caring as you say. But, I don't know. All I can say is if Kara has...special feelings for you or...any OTHER...person like you...she hasn't told me about it." She took a breath as Lena brushed the tear aside and nodded, straightening her posture slightly. "If she has had thoughts like that, the only one she might have told is-"

"Supergirl?" Lena had renewed hope. Perhaps Kara hadn't said anything to her sister, but maybe had confided in her best friend. When Alex looked at her with a raised eyebrow she shifted her weight. "I know they're close...maybe Supergirl might have more insight?"

Alex chuckled and nodded. "Close...yeah they are PRETTY close alright, but I don't think-I was gonna say maybe she told 'her diary', but you said-" Alex started thinking. Maybe this was the perfect solution! Lena could talk to "Supergirl" about her crush on "Kara", that way "Kara" could decide what reaction to have under the guise of her best friend "Supergirl"...it would take the pressure off both Lena and Kara, neither coming face to face with this situation unless Kara decided to let Lena pursue her. Yes! This was the perfect solution! "Actually...yes! I think...talking to Supergirl is a great idea!"

Lena visibly lit up. There was hope! "Alright...I'll talk to Kara about getting a meeting."

"Actually, let me do that. I'll have Kara get a hold of Supergirl, and you two can...chat."

Lena took a deep breath and nodded. She led Alex out of L-Corp and down the front stairs. Once to the street where they would part ways, Lena and Alex just smiled at each other. Finally Lena spoke. "Thank you, Agent Danvers. I truly appreciate your help. With everything."

"Call me Alex. And, you're welcome. Listen, I don't know which way this is going to go, and I can't believe I'm saying this...but I'm rooting for you." A Luthor, maybe. But the look in Lena's eyes when she talked about Kara...that's all Alex wanted for her sister. Someone to care about her like that.

"Thank you," Lena said sincerely, taking Alex's hand. The two women smiled and pulled into a soft, friendly hug. Lena pulled back only to be startled by the short, angry eyes of Maggie Sawyer. "Maggie, hello."

Maggie shot daggers at Lena while Alex just stood in shock. Lena stepped back from Alex and swallowed hard. The look on Maggie's face told her all she needed to know about what was going on in the brunette's head. Lena attempted to lighten the mood. "Not here to arrest me, are you?"

Maggie's expression didn't change. "Nope. But I'm going to do much worse than that if you don't stop coming on to my girlfriend."

Finally Alex snapped out of her stupor and gently pulled at Maggie's arm. Maggie ripped it away. "No, no Maggie, you don't understand-"

Maggie took a step into Lena's space, who stood her ground. "Oh, I understand completely. This little tramp thinks she can wave her fancy lunches and expensive perfume at you and you're just gonna fall into her bed like some sapphic damsel. Well you listen to me, you little hussy, I'm not gonna just stand here and watch you play your twisted little game with MY woman!"

Lena stifled down a smirk. This was adorable.

Alex had been trying to stop Maggie's tirade and pull her away and only stuttered slightly at Maggie's words. "Maggie, come-did you just call me your woman? Hey stop. Stop, okay?! She wasn't hitting on me!"

Maggie finally stopped her stare down to look at a pleading Alex. "What?"

Alex looked apologetically at Lena before finally getting Maggie to pull away. "Yes, just-come with me, I'll explain." They walked away, Alex pulling a still glaring Maggie, leaving Lena to muse at the hilarity. That didn't last long, however, when Lena began thinking once again about her chances with Kara and a meeting with Supergirl.

XXXXXX Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think. next chapter, Lena talks to Supergirl about her crush on Kara. How will Kara react? Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex dragged Maggie down the street, looking up at the signs on the storefronts as they passed. She took one look at "Frank's Pub", and swung the door open.

"Danvers, are you going to tell me just what in the hell is going on? A bar, really? It's one o'clock on a Sunday!"

Alex let go of Maggie's arm and plopped into a bar stool. "Two shots of whiskey, please, "Alex told the bartender.

Maggie sat next to Alex, still clearly confused. "You wanna tell me what the hell is going on here? You said she wasn't hitting on you," Maggie asked angrily.

Alex shook her head, and promptly grabbed a shot glass as it was placed in front of her, sliding the other toward Maggie. "She wasn't." Alex threw her head back, sending the fiery liquid down her throat.

Maggie watched Alex in confusion. Clearly _something_ had happened. "Okay, you wanna tell me what _did_ happen? Something crazy happened that has you hugging Lena Luthor then straight to the bottom of a shot glass."

Alex shook her head and took Maggie's shot, tossing it back as well. She immediately ordered two more. "She wasn't hitting on me. But, boy, was it embarrassing when I accused her of it."

"Then what has you so...tweaked?"

Alex picked up the fresh shot and put it in Maggie's hand. "You're gonna want this." She nodded at Maggie and picked up her own. They raised their shots and went to drink at the same time. Only Alex stopped the glass at her lips. She saw Maggie toss her head back as she proclaimed, "She's in love with Kara."

Now, Maggie could certainly hold her liquor. She had been known to win a drinking contest or two in her college days, and the burn of whiskey in her throat had long ago lost it's shiny luster. But when this piece of red hot gossip hit her ears, suddenly Maggie's reflexes got the better of her. In one long, wide, misting spray, the bar, bartender, and anything in a three foot radius in front of Maggie was now covered in a thin film of 1 1/2 ounces of Jack Daniels.

Alex and the bartender both froze as Maggie covered her mouth about two seconds too late. The bartender reached for a towel, just as Alex took the bottle away from him. He dried himself off and shook his head, slowly walking through the door to the back.

"Say WHAT?" Maggie cried as a nodding Alex fill their glasses again. "Lena Luthor."

"Yup."

"Is in love with your sister."

"Yup."

"Kara Danvers."

"Yup."

"Who is also Supergirl."

"Yup."

Maggie thought for a moment. "So a Luthor is in love with a Super?"

"Yup." Alex lifted Maggie's shot glass and handed it to her once more as Maggie let it all sink in.

"Holy shit!"

"YUP!"

And with that they clinked glasses and threw down the Jack.

They stayed there silent for a minute, wheels in their heads turning like crazy. "Lena told you she's in love with Kara?"

"Not exactly in those words, but I"m not stupid. The way she talked about Kara, the look on her face?! If that's not love, then I don't know what is."

"Well...but do you think Kara feels the same way? I mean, she doesn't like girls, does she?"

Alex shrugged. "Don't think so. But you know my story, so who am I to say?"

Maggie thought for a moment before throwing back another shot. "Two gay Danvers. I'm not sure the world is ready."

Alex shook her head, pouring two more shots. "That's not even it. It that were the case, we'll all be just fine. But it's like you said...a Super and a Luthor? There would be NOTHING easy about that. I just...worry that this isn't going to end well. Even if Kara does feel the same way."

Maggie nodded, putting her hand on Alex's shoulder. "Well, you can protect your sister from a lot of things, Danvers. Heartbreak isn't one of them."

Alex sighed and rubber temple before cheering Maggie for another shot.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kara answered the call from Alex, anxious to hear how the morning with Lena had gone. "Hi, Alex!" She furrowed her eyebrows when she just heard furious giggling on the other end. The two voices were cackling obnoxiously when finally one of them shushed the other. "Alex?"

"Kara, hi! Hi, Hi, Hello."

"Alex, are you okay?" Kara could hear Maggie whispering something but couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Fine, yes fine. I'm fine. What can I do for you?"

Kara paused. "You called me."

The cackling began again. "Oh right! Of course, yes I did, I called you. MmHmm."

"Are you drunk?"

"I...may have had a few drunks-drinks."

Kara looked at the clock. 5 o'clock. "Did...everything go okay at Lena's? And why are you drunk?"

"Oh yes, Lena. Lena, Lena, Lena. She's nice. Don't you think she's nice, Kara?"

Kara was confused and starting to get frustrated with her inebriated sister. "yes, yes, she's very nice. I _told_ you she was nice. Did everything go okay? Are you-did you get drunk with Lena?" She heard Maggie start giggling again in the background.

"Psh, no, I'm with Maggie. We just decided, we wanted WHISKEY! Everything with Lena went...well terrible!" She laughed into the phone. "But then it went fine. I think...I think I may have helped her. And you. I may have helped you...and I may not have. I really...reeeeaaallly don't know, Kara."

Kara shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Alex what-you know what, never mind. Do I need to come pick you up?"

"Noooo...we're having fun. We shall...TAKE A CAB!" Alex yelled, Maggie cheering along with her.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Okay, well, be careful, and promise me you won't drive."

Alex saluted even though Kara couldn't see her. "Yes ma'am. No driving. Cab is...cab it is!"

"Ok, have fun. But don't forget you have to work tomorrow, sis!"

"Aye, aye, Captain Sister, ma'am. Goodbye!"

Kara clicked the phone off and chuckled. "Alex, you better not have embarrassed me to Lena.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kara had stopped in to talk to Winn when Alex sauntered in a half hour late. Clinging to her Starbucks and her shades on, Kara knew right away she was hung over. So did everyone within sniff distance.

Winn leaned back in his chair, eyes squinting as Alex walked up. "Woah! Alex! Did you and Maggie have a three way with Jim Beam last night?"

Alex felt too terrible to berate him, instead just sipped her coffee. "Jack Daniels, actually. And no, I'm not giving you details."

Kara just looked at her sister but before she could say anything, Jonn walked up and took one look at Alex before shaking his head. "Get out of here, Danvers. Come back when you've slept it off...and...showered."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Jonn."

"And don't let it happen again or you'll be pulling graveyard shifts until you're old and gray."

Alex turned to go, Kara walking quickly after her. "Alex, what happened yesterday?"

Alex squeezed her eyes shut, the headache cracking her brain in half. "What? Nothing. Maggie and I just got a little carried away with the shots."

Kara scoffed. "Ya, no kidding. We've told everyone within a two mile radius of you not to light a match."

Alex hit the down button on the elevator. "Very funny. Look, nothing happened. I helped Lena with her little assignment and then went with Maggie for a drink. Or...drinks. That's it."

Kara crossed her arms, still curious. "So, that's it, everything was okay with you and Lena? You weren't rude, were you? Did she seem satisfied with what you could offer her?"

Alex chuckled as the elevator dinged and the door opened. "Although I can't give her _exactly_ what she needs, I think I pointed her in the right direction." She stepped into the elevator and pushed the button.

"Well, what direction is that?" Kara asked.

"Supergirl."

Kara dropped her arms to her side. "What?"

Alex nodded. "She wants to meet with Supergirl. Told her I'd have you set it up."

Kara tossed her hands up. "What does she want with Supergirl?" The elevator dinged.

As the door was closing, Alex grinned. "Better go find out."

Kara stared at the silver door, wondering what Lena could want from Supergirl. She didn't seem the type to rely on a superhero for basic office security. This must be something bigger. Suddenly her heart fluttered, excited to meet Lena as her alter ego once again. She flashed back to holding Lena in her arms after she was flung from the balcony at L-Corp. There was something oddly comforting about having Lena's arms around her. Of course they were in a dangerous predicament and Lena's life was on the line. But at the same time, Kara was glad to be there when Lena needed her the unexpected flutter found it's way into Kara's stomach. It's a flutter she had felt before, and suddenly she was very uncomfortable. She shook her head and pushed down the thought of what that could possibly mean. She took a startled step backwards before turning back to focus on her job at hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kara landed without a sound onto the balcony outside Lena's office. The light was still on and Kara peered in to see Lena typing away furiously on her computer. Kara smiled at the concentrated look on the woman's face, smart framed glasses adorning her nose. She knew once Lena knew she was there, the woman would remove those glasses right away. but for the moment, Kara was enjoying seeing her friend so candidly. She walked to the railing and leaned against it. She crossed her ankles and her arms, soft smile as she watched Lena hard at work. She couldn't help but notice all Lena's perfect features, from her flawless jawline to the crystal blue of her eyes. Kara thought about how much she admired this woman. Despite the atrocities committed by her family, Lena had risen above and not only escaped their evil lifestyle, but quite the opposite, became an honorable humanitarian. Kara was glad to know her, and felt so very lucky to call her a friend.

Lena was so focused on working on her press release about the merger that she didn't notice Supergirl land on her balcony. She didn't notice the woman watching her peacefully. It wasn't until a strong breeze came through and blew the red cape that Lena looked out to see the superhero. There she was. The girl in blue, leaned gracefully against the fence, red cape billowing dramatically in the wind. Even just standing there doing nothing the woman looked smiled at the sight and removed her glasses. She stood and saw Supergirl moving towards the door. Lena opened the glass door, the breeze hitting her in the face, carrying with it a familiar scent. It was fruity with a bit of flowers. The smell brought with it a memory...a memory of when Kara had hugged her in thanks for the flowers. Lena paused, looking at Supergirl's shy smile. She thought there was a familiarity that was out of place, but quickly shook herself back to the present.

"Supergirl! Hello! What a surprise. Please, come in!"

Kara smiled and brushed by Lena into the office, her nose taking in the familiar scent of the Luthor's perfume. "Kara Danvers said you wanted to see me...again." Kara turned to look at Lena, eyes shining. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this is becoming a habit."

Lena blushed. Was Supergirl flirting? Nah. "Yes, well, I am very fortunate that you can take time to come meet with me. I know you...have a lot of important things to take care of."

There was something about wearing that suit that made Kara bolder. She didn't even realize what was about to come out of her mouth until it already had. "Well, you, Miss Luthor, are one of them. It's not just anyone I leave a perfectly good cup of mochaccino for."

Lena blushed and looked at the floor. Indeed.

Kara realized what she just said and cleared her throat, straightening her posture. _What was that?_ "Um, anyway. What can I do for you, Miss Luthor?"

Lena bit her lip and sat on the couch, beckoning Supergirl to do the same. When the hero sat down opposite her, Lena fidgeted. "Well I-I actually needed to ask you...something."

"Does this have something to do with your new merger? Kara said you were worried about your competition."

Lena paused, remembering the thing with Alex. "Oh, no, no, not at all. Alex Danvers was able to help me with that. She was a big help. I think we have that under control."

Kara furrowed her eyebrows and placed her hands in her lap, weaving her fingers together. "Okay, then what brings me here?"

Lena blushed. "I-uh-actually had a more...personal matter I wanted to discuss."

Kara smiled mischievously. "Well, I'll do what I can, Miss Luthor, but you know there are some things about myself I just can't divulge."

Lena shook her head and smiled an embarrassed smile. "No," she chuckled, "it-it's not about you. It's-about Kara Danvers, actually."

Kara felt her face go white. She felt a bit dizzy. "What? K-Kara, um Kara Danvers, what about Kara Danvers?"

Lena saw Supergirl was uncomfortable about talking about a friend behind her back. "I know, I'm sorry. I know you two are good friends, and it's just-well this is something I can't talk to her about."

Kara was hurt. She and Lena were friends, what could Lena possibly not be able to talk to her about? "But...you and her...Kara considers you a friend, whatever it is, why can't you talk to her about it?" Lena didn't say anything, or couldn't. "Look, Miss Luthor, Kara is very loyal to you. She thinks the world of you, so whatever it is-"

"I know she is," Lena interrupted. "Loyal, that is. She is...probably the best friend I've ever had. That's...why I can't just go talk to her. Not about this. I don't want to lose her friendship." Lena paused to swallow down the frog in her throat. "I couldn't bear that."

Kara was touched by Lena's words, but she was still totally confused. Whatever it was, Kara knew she as invading Lena's privacy by being there. She couldn't allow her to reveal whatever this was to Supergirl. Lena would feel betrayed if she know Supergirl WAS Kara. "Miss Luthor, I don't think I'm the person to be talking to about this."

"Please. I just-I don't know what else to do. Her sister told me all she could, which wasn't much, so she suggested I talk to you about-"

"Ag-Agent Danvers? Agent Alex Danvers?" Kara was putting two and two together. "She told you to talk to _me_ about _Kara_?" Lena nodded. Kara groaned and wrung her hands, standing up to pace the room " Of _course_ she did!"

Lena was starting to really feel guilty now about putting Kara's friends on the spot, but she had to know. "I'm sorry, I truly am, but I don't want to do anything to risk my friendship with Kara-"

"Miss Luthor, I'm sorry, but you'll have to go to Kar-"

"I can't do that, she-"

"Well, I'm afraid I don't want to hear-"

"I'm falling in love with her."

Kara already had her mouth open to argue but suddenly no sound came out. Her throat and mouth went dry as the desert. Her face paled and her feet tingle. Her pacing stopped. The two just stared at each other for a moment. "I'm sorry, what did you say? Cuz it sounded like you said you're-"

"I'm falling in love with Kara Danvers, yes. " Lena said quietly. "You heard correctly."

Kara felt like she was going to vomit. How-how could this be? She didn't even know Lena was _into_ girls. She had to sit down. She stumbled back over and sat on the couch, mouth gaping open. She found it hard, but finally met Lena's eyes. They were misty an vulnerable. "Oh," she said breathily.

Lena laughed nervously, staring at her hands in her lap. "Ya, I know. Pretty stupid, huh? Falling for your best friend?"

Kara wanted to say so much. That it wasn't stupid. That it was okay. That she was flattered. That she-

"So I think now you know why I didn't go directly to Kara on this. If she doesn't...if she didn't...well, this kind of thing if unrequited has the tendency to ruin friendships, now doesn't it?" Lena looked hopefully at Supergirl, hoping she would speak up and say that Kara _did_ feel the same way. Instead, Supergirl kept quiet, eyes down trodden, looking just as uncomfortable as Lena did. "Please," she implored, finally seeing the eyes of the superhero find her own. "I just want to know...if maybe...she ever said...anything...to you? I know I'm probably way out of my league here."

Kara opened her mouth to say something but it didn't come. She wanted to say that _she_ was way out of _Lena's_ league. She couldn't say anything.

Lena nodded. "I didn't think so. I just thought...maybe...if she _did_ feel something... that she would have confided in you." Lena's eyes had welled up, and a tear finally spilled over. _Keep it together, Luthor!_

Kara was dumbstruck. She just shook her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She couldn't place the feeling at the time, but her heart broke right along with Lena's. here was her friend, her beautiful, perfect, wonderful friend; pouring her heart out about _her._ Kara Danvers. not Supergirl...but Kara Danvers. It tore Kara in two, watching this perfect being cry over her. But she didn't move. And she didn't say anything. She joined Lena in shedding a tear.

Lena sniffled and wiped the tear away. "Well, I figured." She sniffed again, the grief for what could have been now overtaken by shame and embarrassment. She chanced a look up to Supergirl who looked as though she wanted to disappear. "I'm so sorry...for putting you in this position. I just...I had to know. I'm glad that I didn't go and do something stupid."

Kara tried to speak. She tried to say that Lena wasn't stupid, that she was perfect and she deserved to be happy. That she should never cry and she should be loved and cherished by someone who could do the same. But nothing came out of her mouth.

Lena took a deep breath and stood up, walking out to the balcony. She felt Supergirl get up and follow her. "Thank you, Supergirl, for your honesty. Now I know. I can...get this silly notion out of my heard and...continue with our friendship. The one thing I know is that I need her in my life. One way or another. Now I won't risk losing her over something like this."

Perhaps it was the cool breeze, or the walk out to the balcony, but finally Kara found her words. Perhaps it was this beautiful, broken, magnificent woman standing in front of her. "It's not stupid. And you wouldn't lose her friendship over this." Kara blushed a bit. "I think she'd be flattered."

Lena chuckled. "Flattered but not interested." When Supergirl didn't answer, Lena had had quite enough of the conversation. "It's okay. I understand. I'll be fine, thank you again. And please...keep this between us? Have a good night, Supergirl."

Kara knew she was being dismissed. Clearly Lena wanted to be left alone. She moved to the edge of the balcony, and turned one last time to Lena. "Miss Luthor, there's one thing I know for sure. If she...if Kara..." The look they shared spared her from saying it. "I know she would most definitely be interested." She smiled one last time before taking flight, slowly lifting off into the night.

Once high enough to e out of Lena's sight, Kara paused, using her super sight and hearing to peer back down to the balcony she had just left. The sobs and anguished face of her best friend pierced her heart, and she sped off in the direction of Alex's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As soon as Alex heard Kara calling and banging on her front door, she knew she was in for an argument. Her and Maggie had been watching some hilarious movie, but no doubt their jocular mood was about to change. The two just looked at each other and braced themselves for what was to come. Alex got up and unlocked the door. She opened to a tear streaked Kara. She looked betrayed.

"How could you?" Kara asked as she stormed through the door.

Alex closed it behind her and took a deep breath. "Let me guess. You talked to Lena."

"Yes I talked to Lena. Well, Supergirl talked to Lena!" Kara put her hands on her hips. "You knew. You knew what she wanted to see Supergirl about and you didn't tell me. You ENCOURAGED her, and then you didn't tell me."

Alex breathed out loudly. "I didn't encourage her, it was her idea. I just...didn't DIScourage her."

"Why? Why didn't you? How could you just let me...let me walk into that and let me get blindsided? She's my friend, Alex!"

Alex walked over and leaned on the bar. "Yes, she's Kara's friend. Not Supergirl's. This was a perfect way for you to hear the truth without facing it if you don't want to."

Kara scoffed. "If I don't WANT to? I just did whether Lena knows it or not. How is that fair to her?"

"I was trying to be fair to both of you. She needed to know how you felt, and you are able to decide what to do without any pressure."

"Alex. You know I'm not gay!"

"I don't know that," Alex proclaimed. When Kara looked at her dumbfounded, Alex continued. "Look. I didn't even know I was gay. I suppressed everything, not able to admit it. Not until Maggie. It wasn't until the right person came along, someone that I really cared about, someone that I thought was worth it that I finally admitted who I was. I don't know if that's the case with you too."

Kara stormed around the apartment. "That's crap, Alex, and you know it. I've had boyfriends!"

"So have I! That doesn't mean anything! Look, Kara, I'm not saying one way or another. But I've seen the way you look at Lena. I've heard the way you talk about her. You risked your LIFE to save her."

"I'd do that for anyone," Kara tried to deflect.

Alex looked at her for a minute and chuckled. "Are you sure? Kara, you went out of your way, WAY out of your way to find her and rescue her. When you could have easily been like the rest of us and believed she was guilty."

Kara huffed into the lazy boy, giving Maggie a silent glare. "Because she's my friend and I believed in her."

Alex sighed out and sat down next to Maggie who just sat silent. "Look, Kara. It wasn't my place to make that decision for you. If you only feel friendship toward Lena, then fine. I just didn't want to take any choice away from you by telling her you weren't interested."

Kara brushed a tear away. "No. You just left it up to ME to break her heart."

Alex just looked at Kara for a moment. "Did I?" When Kara looked up at her, Alex shrugged. "I'm not blind, Kara. You're right, I could have told Lena to forget it. But I didn't. Because I think maybe...just maybe...you might feel the same way."

Kara sighed and put her head in her hands. She groaned and looked back at Alex, a bit of resignation in her face. "You didn't see her, Alex. She was devastated. I hated seeing her like that."

Alex pursed her lips and looked at Kara with sympathy. "Just think about it, okay? You don't have to do anything if you don't want to. Just think about it."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next week flew by. Kara and Lena texted a bit, but Kara was short with her responses. She didn't really know how to react, and the last thing she wanted was to lead Lena on. When Lena walked into her office on Thursday morning, Kara had no choice but to face her. When Lena smiled and walked in, Kara felt her face burning with embarrassment. "Hi Lena!"

Lena knew something had changed. Kara's usually bubbly texts and ridiculous cat memes had all but stopped. She was damned if she was going to just let Kara disappear out of her life. "Hey Kara, have you got a minute?"

Kara hesitated, unable to find any reason to send her friend away. She knew she shouldn't anyway. "Um, yes, sure. What's up?"

Lena closed the glass door to Kara's office behind her and shyly walked to stand in front of the reporter. She swallowed and could see in her eyes Kara was uncomfortable. "Um, listen Kara, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay...with us. It just seems you've been a bit...distant and I wanted to make sure I hadn't done anything to upset you."

Kara fidgeted with anything and everything she could find on the desk between them. She avoided Lena's eye contact. "No, no, nothing, it's just...I've been busy, that's all. Lots to do and I have, like, three stories Snapper has me working on and, it just...seems it's going to keep me busy for...a while," Kara felt guilty even saying it. But what could she do? She didn't want to lose Lena's friendship but also didn't want to make things worse for her.

Lena knew what was happening and knew she had to meet this head on if she had any chance of salvaging her friendship with Kara. "She told you, didn't she?"

Kara made her terrible attempt at lying. "What? Who told me what? No-no one told me anything..." When she saw Lena's face, she knew she had to stop. Instead she just nodded. "Yeah. She told me."

Lena shook her head. "Look, Kara, this is something I'll deal with, okay? I don't want it to affect our friendship, because, well regardless of anything else...I care about you...as a friend, and I-I don't want to lose that."

Kara shook her head. "No, no, of course it won't. We're still friends, Lena, that hasn't changed. Nothing has changed, okay, I just-I'm super busy is all."

Lena nodded, knowing full well that Kara was letting her down easy. She willed the tears welling up to go back to where they came from. "Alright. I'm glad we cleared that up." They met eyes, both looking sad. "I guess, I'll see you around, Kara Danvers."

When Lena turned to go, Kara felt an overwhelming sense of loss. She couldn't just let Lena walk out of there. Despite everything, Kara didn't want to lose her, either. "Ah, hey Lena!" When Lena whipped back around, Kara saw the expectation in her eyes. "Listen, I'm gonna watch a very cheesy, very cliche horror movie in my pj's tonight. You wanna...join me?"

Lena took in a deep, cleansing breath. She raised an eyebrow. "Will there be popcorn?"

Kara smiled genuinely. "All you can eat."

Lena smiled back, thankful for this gesture of friendship. "Count me in. Have a good day, Kara."

Once Lena had left, Kara slumped into her chair with a thud. She sighed out, wondering if she had done the right thing. Then, thinking about sharing a bowl of popcorn with Lena in the dark, cuddling during a scary scene played through her brain. Judging by her body's reaction to this thought...maybe she hadn't made the right decision. Or..maybe...

XXXXXXXXX

Kara had put a little too much thought into which pajamas she was going to wear that night. After trying on several pairs...one too skimpy of a top...one too kiddish of bottoms...she finally landed on a thick strapped black tank and purple and white checkered pants. She was arranging the various popcorn toppings she had bought when her doorbell rang. She looked through the front door to see Lena standing there, smoothing her hair down. Kara took a deep breath and suppressed a smile. Why did this feel like a date? It wasn't a date, it was two friends hanging out, watching a movie. Kara put her own hair in place as she walked over and opened the door. That radiant smile and sparkling eyes had Kara's heart in her throat. "Hi, Lena! Come on in!"

Lena had put extra effort in to be casual this evening, which in hindsight was probably missing the point. She had to prove to Kara that they could be friends, and so tried to go out of her way to act the way she always had before. "Good evening Miss Danvers!" He held up a bottle of white wine. "After much research, this bottle of 20 year aged Pinot Grigio is apparently best paired with microwave popcorn."

Kara smiled and nodded in appreciation. "Perfect! I could use a glass of wine!" She led Lena into the kitchen and pulled an opener out of a drawer. She noticed Lena perusing her selection of popcorn toppings. "I, uh, didn't know what you liked, so I got a little of everything."

Lena leaned over to read the labels of sprinkle popcorn toppings. "White cheddar, Cajun, spicy barbecue?! I didn't know they made such things for popcorn."

Kara turned red as she twisted the corkscrew. Perhaps she had put too much thought into this. "Well, me neither, honestly. I just thought...maybe you-"

"Maybe my Luthor blood craved extra flavor on my microwave popcorn?" Lena smiled, teasing Kara. "As long as you've got lots of butter, I'm good to go."

Kara finally pulled the cork out and picked up the packet of microwave popcorn, holding it for Lena to see. "Butter Lovers."

Lena smiled and nodded. "Perfect. Oh, I almost forgot," Lena reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope. Smiling, she handed it to Kara.

"What's this?" Kara asked as she took the decorative envelope and eyed it curiously.

"An invitation," Lena said proudly. "L-Corp and our new energy company GreenLight Co are co-hosting a ball to celebrate our new merger and move toward sustainable energy. As my good friend, I hope you will attend and help me celebrate! It's this Saturday evening."

Kara smiled. Any chance to see Lena all dressed up...wait, what? "Of course, I'd love to go! Thank you!" Lingering smiles and butterflies owned the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

The two friends settled into the couch like nothing had changed, relaxing comfortably in each other's presence. Lena had felt her heart beat faster at seeing Kara in her adorable pajamas, and could have sworn she felt Kara noticing her comfy yoga pants as well. They sat shoulder to shoulder, attacking the bowl of plain buttered popcorn as the blood and gore commenced on scene. Both were fans of the genre, but that didn't stop Kara from having to bury her face in Lena's shoulder once in a while. About half way through the movie, Lena noticed Kara had stopped reacting to the scares. She looked over to see Kara sleeping, her head barely resting on Lena's shoulder.

Lena just looked, something so comforting about her peaceful smile, cute eyelids closed in rest. As Lena was admiring, Kara shifted in her sleep, slipping an arm around Lena's waist. Lena's arms holding the bowl of popcorn raised inadvertently as The woman didn't know what to do. She let Kara settle in; face on Lena's shoulder, arm gently around her, fingers tickling a piece of exposed flesh. Lena swallowed down the arousal that suddenly shot to attention, and tried to settle down herself. She set the bowl back on her lap gently, peering over to the beautiful face so close to her own. Lena took a slow, deep breath and closed her eyes. Damn it, if this wasn't perfect. She focused back on the scene and threw a handful of popcorn into her mouth in frustration.

XXXXXXXX

It was the final, bloody scene of the movie, but an unexpected kill made Lena jump in her seat. She had been watching quietly as Kara napped half in her lap, but this inadvertent twitch woke the sleeping beauty at her side.

Kara opened her sleepy eyes and took in her surroundings, she had her arm around a slender, comfy waist and looked up to see she had drooled on a smooth, sexy shoulder. She pushed herself up and met the eyes of Lena Luthor. The room was dark, but the occasional flash from the TV shone in those crystal orbs like fireworks. She couldn't help but glance down at those plump lips, wondering just what they tasted like. A blood curling scream brought Kara's eyes to the TV, seeing the movie was near completion. She looked back at Lena, realizing she was closer than she should be. And yet she didn't move. She just laughed out. "I guess I...dozed off. I'm sorry if I drooled on you," she said quietly.

Lena didn't move, just barely shook her head, mesmerized by Kara's nearness. "It's okay," she whispered. Lena was determined. She wasn't going to lean in. She wasn't going to try and kiss Kara. They were friends. Just friends...just...did Kara just lean in closer? Was the gap between their lips getting smaller?

Kara felt herself giving in to what she was trying so hard to convince herself she didn't want. Kissing Lena would be disastrous. And probably she'd regret it. But it would also probably be nice. And soft. And warm. And she bet Lena tasted really good...and she kept leaning closer...

BANG! BANG! BANG! "Kara!"

Kara jumped back, the knocking on her door acting like an adrenaline shot to the heart. She looked at a startled Lena, and instantly she realized what was just about to happen. She stood up as the knocking continued. She walked over to the door in a haze, tucking her hair behind her ear. She opened the door and a very unstable, very drunk Mon El stumbled through the door.

Lena stood up, red faced and worried. She saw Mike stumble through the door, and knew that in an instance their quiet evening had come to an end.

Kara sighed as Mon El looked at her, clearly three sheets to the wind. "What are you doing here?" She pleaded. She was less than pleased at his presence, even more worried that Lena might get the wrong idea.

"I...was just down the road...having a drink, annnnd...I need a place to crash. Please?"

Kara shook her head vigorously. "No! No! Go, call a cab!" She glanced back to see Lena walking slowly towards them, fidgeting with her fingers.

Mon El now noticed Lena for the first time. "Oh. Oh, diddddnt know you had COMPANY!" He slurred. He staggered a few more steps, wiping imaginary spider webs off his face.

Lena moved out of Mike's way, concerned about him being in Kara's apartment like this. She looked over at Kara who was shaking her head in disgust. Kara followed behind him. "What are you doing?"

He staggered to the couch and turned to look at her. "I'm just gonna...take a quick nap and I'll be on my way." He raised his hand and motioned back and forth between Lena and Kara. "Continue on with...whatever is going on here. Don't mind me, I'll just-" and with that he thumped onto the couch in a heap face first and didn't move.

Kara sighed and looked at Lena who was clearly concerned. "I'm sorry, Lena, I guess we should call it a night. It's getting late anyway."

Lena looked at her wide eyed and motioned toward Mike. "I'm not going to leave you alone with him. In this state? There's no telling what he'll do!"

Kara shook her head in disagreement. "He's not going to do anything, trust me. I mean, look at him, he's already passed out. I couldn't get him out of here if I tried. I promise it'll be fine."

Lena wasn't so sure. She didn't know this Mike well, but she knew he hadn't taken their break up very well. "I don't think so Kara, I just don't feel right leaving you like this. What if he-"

"He won't! Trust me, I can handle him. If it makes you feel better, I have a lock on my bedroom door. I promise, it will be fine. Sadly, it's not the first time he's done this."

Lena gritted her teeth. "It's not? Well, sounds like it might be time to put your foot down."

Kara sighed and nodded her head. Lena was right. "Yeah. I know. I'll talk with him in the morning. In the mean time, I'm okay."

"Promise?" Lena still felt strange about leaving. She looked over and he was snoring. When Kara nodded, Lena couldn't come up with another reason to stay. "Well...alright. But call me if you need anything." Lena grabbed her coat and let Kara walk her to the door. When she turned, they just looked at each other for a moment before they both finally leaned in for a hug.

Kara didn't want to let her go. Although she had to admit she was a bit grateful for the sudden halt to their evening, she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if that blundering idiot hadn't knocked on her door. Who was she kidding, she knew exactly what would have happened. What was going on? Why was she toying with Lena like this? It wasn't like her at all. She didn't mean to flirt with Lena...did she?

Lena smiled at Kara and thanked her for a great evening. She took one last look at Mike before walking out of the apartment. She left there with a renewed hope. Kara may not know it yet, but she DID have an interest in Lena, one beyond friendship. Still determined that she wouldn't push her friend, it was time to use other tactics to get Kara to realize her feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The day of Lena's party came way too soon for Kara. She had bought a couple dresses she thought she liked, but still none of them seemed just right. She had yet to decide which one she was going to wear with a mere two hours before the party was to start. She was still in her bathrobe, applying her make up when she quickly let Alex into her apartment. A quick greeting and she was rushing back into her bathroom to continue with her beauty regime.

Alex saw how frantic Kara was to look just perfect, and wasn't stupid enough to wonder why. She rolled her eyes and chuckled as she followed Kara into the bathroom where her kid sister was failing desperately in her attempt at sexy smoky eye. Alex scoffed and grabbed the mascara pen out of Kara's hand.

"Give me that," she rolled her eyes again and put the cover down on the toilet. "Sit down." She smiled sweetly as Kara plopped onto the toilet and looked sheepishly up at her. "It's going to be fine."

Kara tried to play innocent. "What is? Of course it is. Everything is fine. I'm just...having a bad hair day." Kara squinted her eyes at the lie, she didn't even believe it herself.

"Really," Alex snarked as she deftly started applying Kara's make up. "Who are you trying to impress?"

Kara struggled to stay still as Alex applied her eyeliner. "No one. Is it bad that I just want to look nice?"

Alex bit back a smile. "Kara, you have fussed more about your dress and make up for this party than you have for anything else ever, including your senior prom date with Bobby Sinclair."

Kara oohed at the memory as Alex started on her eye shadow. "Oooooh, Bobby Sinclair! He was so cute and sweet, I couldn't believe he asked me to go to prom with him!"

"He was a total meathead."

"A sweet meathead. It went great too until I accidentally stepped on his foot while dancing to Baby Got Back."

"That was certainly not one of your best moments," Alex chuckled.

"Broke two bones in his foot. Ended his football career. God, that poor guy!"

Alex laughed as she put the finishing touches on Kara's lip stick. "Nah, last I heard he married some cougar from Metropolis. Inherited millions when she died. He's doing just fine."

Kara flicked her eyebrows and pursed her lips. "Hmm." She looked in the mirror to check Alex's work. "Perfect. Thank you so much!" She got up and went into the bedroom, laying out the three dresses she had to choose from.

Alex followed behind her, crossing her arms. "So, are you meeting up with anyone at this party?"

Kara fussed over the dresses, playing it cool to Alex's question. "Um, Winn is coming with me. I wanted a date, but not a date-date."

"Oh? Why not a date-date?"

Kara held the red dress up and stood in front of the full length mirror. She shrugged. "It's a party. I want to have fun, not spend all night trying to impress someone."

"Right. Cuz that's not at all what you're doing now," Alex snarked.

Kara dropped her arms holding the dress to her thighs and sighed out. "Alex!"

Alex smirked and grabbed the royal blue dress off the bed. She pulled the red one out of Kara's hands and replaced it with the blue one. "This one." Alex walked to the door and opened it, turning back to Kara before she walked out. "And Kara? Don't think too hard. Just do what makes you happy." And with that she was gone. Kara looked after her and sighed. She looked at the blue dress and started taking it off the hanger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kara and Winn walked into the party, they were both taken aback by the glamour. Leave it to Lena to go all out for a celebration. From champaign to caviar to everything in between, the hall shimmered, and Kara felt only slightly out of place.

"Want a drink?" Winn asked, motioning toward the bar.

"Yes, champaign, please," she answered excitedly. Winn moseyed off to the bar, and Kara adjusted her dress, scanning the room for...no one in particular.

Her heart nearly stopped she she spotted her. Lena was across the room, shaking hands and chatting with some no doubt rich couple. She was gorgeous. Her hair rippled down like a 40's movie star. Her black tight dress had tasteful sequences and just the right amount of glorious cleavage. Kara felt her breath catch at the sight of Lena's gorgeous smile, and felt as though the room slowed around her. She didn't realize the goofy smile that had made its way to her face.

She didn't notice Winn walk up. She didn't hear him ask her if she was okay. She didn't see him shake his head knowingly when he figured out who she was mooning over. She did however, come back to reality when a figure came in between her and her view of Lena.

"Mon-Mike?!" She saw the man standing there, all dressed up and grinning ear to ear. Finally she noticed Winn and took the champaign glass that was waiting for her. "What are you doing here?!" She whispered as she peeked over to see that Lena hadn't spotted them.

Mon-El cleared his throat, realizing that Kara wasn't quite as happy to see him as he was hoped. Time to try and make her jealous. He nodded to a trashy looking blonde who took his arm and gave Kara a smug look.

Kara took in the girl's appearance in disinterest and looked up at Mon-El in disgust. He smiled at her and motioned to the tramp on his arm. "Tiffany invited me." Kara just stared at him. Realizing he needed to explain further, he continued. "She works at L-Corp and," he shrugged his shoulders, "needed a date. So, here I am!"

"I see," Kara dead panned. "How convenient." She peeked over his shoulder. Lena was gone. She sighed out and reluctantly gave in when Winn suggested the go find a cocktail table to set their drinks on.

What Kara didn't know was that Lena HAD spotted her. Lena's reaction at her dress was one Kara would never know. She had been too busy talking with Mon-El. Lena thought she was falling in love with Kara. It wasn't until that moment that she realized she already had. Her butterflies halted though when Lena saw who Kara was talking to. Mike. So, Kara was still trying to deny her feelings. Lena smiled as she suddenly got an idea. Two could play at that game.

XXXXXXXXX

It was the age old tale: Girl wants boy...boy wants another girl...that girl wants someone else. Kara tried valiantly to be polite and at the same time ignore Mon-El's desperately obvious attempt to make her jealous. Poor Winn just watched on, painfully aware of exactly what was happening. Kara's next hour was spent spanning the room, until finally she found Lena. Her relief was temporary, however, when she noticed just who Lena was cozying up to. The two women were huddled around a cocktail table, both leaning intimately close to one another. Lena was smiling at her. In that "more than friends" kind of way. Kara felt a burning in the pit of her stomach. Who was that woman? She was gorgeous. Classy looking. And more cleavage than Kara could ever dream of. She was dressed impeccably with jewelry no doubt worth more than a year of Kara's pay. The burning made it's way to her throat when she saw Lena reach down just north of that cleavage to lift up and admire the shimmering jewel around the mysterious blonde's neck. Kara saw the way the two women were looking at each other and did NOT like it one bit. She glanced around at the conversations continuing without her and decided to use her superhearing...just for a moment.

"It's gorgeous," Lena said as she ran her thumb across the bright red jewel. "Just like it's owner." Kara tightened her jaw.

The blonde giggled and leaned even closer. "Why Miss Luthor, are you flirting with me?"

Lena placed the jewel back, being sure to brush the backs of her fingers along to top of the woman's cleavage. "Perhaps. Would you be offended if I was?"

Kara's lip raised as the woman giggled again. "Not at all. If you're trying to get more money out of me for that non-profit of yours, you're certainly going about it the right way."

Kara fought back a groan and strained to continue listening. Lena hummed. "Well, to be honest, it's not your money I'm after tonight." Kara gauffed audibly, and thus her superhearing session was over as Winn tried to rein her back in. Kara was successfully distracted from the conversation between the two women across the room and back into the one at her own table. Kara didn't know she missed the most important part of that conversation.

The blonde paused before shifting her weight. "So. Which one is she?"

Lena paused. "What?"

The woman shook her head gently, maintaining their intimate proximity. "Please, Luthor. You and I go way back to our sorority days. I know 'Lena trying to make a girl jealous' when I see it. Which one?"

Lena smiled, realizing she had been caught. "Blue dress. Glasses. Four o'clock."

Charlene was good at being discreet, and easily spotted Kara under the guise of taking a sip of her cocktail. "Ah, of course." She said as she returned to Lena's bubble. "That explains the dagger eyes I've been getting from little miss sunshine over there."

Lena felt her heart in her throat. "What?"

Charlene leaned down and sucked some cocktail through the straw. "Mhmm. All night. Despite the beards she has surrounding her over there...that one is DEFINITELY into you."

Lena was hopeful yet cautious. "Perhaps. But I don't think she's ready to admit it."

Charlene humphed and leaned but a breath from Lena's mouth. "Oh don't you worry, Leen Bean. Leave it to me." With one last smile and wink, Charlene kissed Lena on the tip of the nose and walked of confidently to the bar. Kara took the bait.

Kara saw the mysterious woman finally leave Lena's side and swiftly followed her. She squeezed up next to the woman who was already asking for another drink. She smiled at the blonde as the two women were squished in among the many people huddled around trying to get a drink. When the woman looked at Kara for a second, she grabbed the opportunity. "Hi!" Awkward silence. Kara squeezed her hands together. "So, I see you know Lena?"

The blonde raised her eyebrows and turned toward Kara. "Well, hopefully I'm about to know her a lot better by the end of this night. Opportunities like that don't come along very often."

Kara gritted her teeth. "What-what do you mean? What opportunities?"

The woman popped a maraschino cherry into her mouth and grinned salaciously. "A woman that rich, and that lonely? And a lesbian?" She scoffed. "Like shooting fish in a barrel. I'll have a diamond necklace and a Louis Vuitton purse by Tuesday."

It took all Kara had to not throttle the woman right then and there. Instead she balled her hands into fists and forced a smile. She turned from the bar and her eyes steeled, searching like a heat missile. Once she found Lena, at the same table surrounded by a crowd of strangers, Kara made a beeline.

Lena was lost in thought when suddenly Kara took her place across from her. She couldn't hide her shock, but smiled without even trying. "Kara! Uh, hi!"

Kara smiled, desperately forcing down her urge to be same old friendly Kara. "Hi. Hi Lena. Listen. I have to talk to you about something."

Lena acted and yet was somewhat offended. "Well, nice to see you too Kara. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

Kara bit her lip and closed her eyes, realizing how bitchy she had come across. "I'm sorry. Yes, thank you so much, this is a fabulous party. I just-heard something...and as your friend, I felt I needed I tell you."

Lena forced back her smile. Whatever Charlene had done, it worked. "Okay. Tell me." She smiled. She couldn't wait to hear this.

Kara swallowed. "Okay. Well, I just think...maybe you need to...reevaluate your choice of companionship."

Lena's eyebrows shot up. "Oh? Why is that!?"

Kara hesitated. "Well...I hate to tell you this Lena...but that woman...she-she doesn't really care about you. She's only using you for your money."

Lena had to smirk a bit. "Oh? Why do you say that?"

Kara cleared her throat. "Well...Lena...she just...basically told me as much."

Lena just looked at how cute Kara was, so concerned with Lena's "virtue". She finally took a deep breath before stepping right into Kara's personal space, grabbing a curl in her thumb and forefinger before meeting Kara's eyes with a smoldering stare. "Why Kara Danvers," her voice was like molten chocolate, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

The women were frozen in each other's gaze, until finally Lena winked sensuously before smiling one last time and walking away. Kara wasn't certain she wasn't drooling, but her jaw had definitely dropped as she watched Lena walk away, hips swaying. Her bareback dress led to a beckoning rear end as Lena smoothly walked off and disappeared into the crowd.

It wasn't until Lena had disappeared from Kara's sight that she realized she hadn't responded. "I'm not jealous," she called after her, way too late. She giggled and snorted, shaking her head in denial. "I'm not jealous," she said under her breath. She looked to a group of people close to her that had apparently taken the scene in and were staring. She shook her head vigorously and snorted. "I'm not! I'm not jealous!" She said to strangers who seemed to not believe her. She kept up the snorting and giggling as she looked back to where Lena had disappeared. "I'm not jealous!" She yelled, giggling and putting her hands on her hips. She shook her head in resignation. "I'm so jealous," she said between gritted teeth. "Ooooh man...I'm so jealous. Dang it!" Kara bit her bottom lip and frowned, realizing that this was a train she had no control over. So help her, she had the hots for Lena Luthor.


End file.
